Challenge Book
by pawsitively
Summary: Just challenges for two pretty nice forums I've joined. Enjoy.
1. Take Me Away

Heatherpaw groggily sat up in her nest, blinking open her eyes to see the white fur of her mentor. The medicine cat, Whitecloud, was still softly snoring, her tiny flank rising and falling as she breathed in and out, in and out. Heatherpaw gazed around their den, noting that she didn't need to organize the well-kept herb piles, but add to their small piles. Under her breath, she meowed, "I guess it would please Whitecloud if I went out and got herbs for her..."

Heatherpaw was constantly trying to please the ungrateful mentor who never seemed proud of her young apprentice. Whitecloud was young herself, so surely she would understand it's hard identifying all the different herbs and cures? Apparently not.

Heatherpaw gave her golden tabby fur a quick lick to flatten it from the messed it was when she woke up. Heatherpaw was a cat who would constantly toss and turn during the night. It was surprising that Whitecloud didn't wake up with all the kicking Heatherpaw did.

She stood up, stretched, and carefully padded out the den so that she wouldn't wake the slumbering white ball of grumpy fur. Once she successfully pulled her body through the fern fronds, she quickened her pace towards the camp entrance. Not many cats were awake, only Sandfang with his apprentice, Goldenpaw, who were guarding the camp entrance.

Goldenpaw, Heatherpaw's sister, turned her head. Her face changed from blank to full of delight, "Heatherpaw! Where are you going?" Sandfang turned around, too, and a faint smile was on his face as well.

"Going to find herbs for Whitecloud. See you later," Heatherpaw purred.

Goldenpaw tilted her head, as if in thought, before mewing, "Hey, I could come with you... Like a guard, or something." Her head swiftly turned towards her mentor as she meowed the rest, "Couldn't I?"

Sandfang was about to answer when Heatherpaw shook her head quickly, cutting him off, "No, no, you don't have to." Her tail swished against the sandy ground, throwing the sand around in a tiny storm.

"No, I insist, if Sandfang allows it." Goldenpaw mewed, her gaze still on her mentor. When he shrugged and nodded, she yelped, "Let's go!" She shot through the camp entrance, only to come back through when she realized Heatherpaw didn't follow immediately.

Heatherpaw sighed to herself. She had wanted to go alone for once and view the forest with silence. Goldenpaw never wanted Heatherpaw to get hurt, so Goldenpaw would always come with her into the forest with her when she could. Goldenpaw was indeed strong, and Heatherpaw loved the gesture, but it seemed her sister was too over protective.

Goldenpaw gestured with her tail to Heatherpaw to let her know to follow. Heatherpaw gently padded forward and walked side to side with Goldenpaw as they left the camp.

"So, how's training going? I wasn't too sure you could remember all the different herbs, if I'm honest," Goldenpaw murmured as she took long strides forward. Heatherpaw was very small compared to her sister, so she had to quicken her step to catch up.

"Uh, it _is_ pretty tough memorizing it all, but I can handle," Heatherpaw mewed, knowing she was lying slightly. She was struggling, but then again they'd been apprentices for only a moon and some days. "How's your fighting skills coming along?" She meowed after stumbling and tripping over a root. She flattened her ears in embarrassment.

Goldenpaw laughed softly at how Heatherpaw tripped before replying, "Sandfang says I'm fine at fighting, I just need work on my hunting skills," Sandfang was right, Goldenpaw was great at fighting, but lacking in her hunting skills. Whitecloud sometimes allowed Heatherpaw watch her sister train, and Goldenpaw had always beaten the other apprentices during their practice battles. But when they got to hunting, she could barely catch a slow, fat mouse. It was like she was just cut out to knock out cats and not simply bite a piece of prey's small neck.

The two-some continued along in silence. Heatherpaw was secretly glad her sister had stopped talking, she could listen to the chirping of birds and the chittering noise from squirrels. She almost felt bad that she would eat one of the two later when she returned from camp, but she knew StarClan had made it so that cats could get their diets from those prey animals.

For some reason, the silence bothered Heatherpaw after a while. "Whitecloud's teaching me the basics in fighting and hunting, so I could protect myself if needed. That's why you don't _have_ to be here..." Heatherpaw meowed slowly, breaking the silence, as they neared the spot where marigold grew. The orange and yellow flowers sprouted out of the grassy ground just a few tail lengths away. They swayed in the gentle morning breeze.

"Yeah, I do, you only learned the _basics_..." Goldenpaw meowed, disappointed. She looked back at her sister with eyes that made Heatherpaw guilty for saying what she did.

"Well, I don't need your help, okay?" Heatherpaw mewed, quickening her pace even further. She didn't want to be rude to her kind and loyal sister, but she needed to lay down the cold, hard facts.

"Why can't you be grateful and not a grump like Whitecloud!" Goldenpaw spat the insult, clearly getting irritated with Heatherpaw. Goldenpaw used comparing her to Whitecloud as an insult all the time because Heatherpaw would complain about her mentor, but at that moment it was more than just teasing. Heatherpaw growled back at Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw always had a smile on her face, but she sure didn't then. Her face was scrunched up as she glared at her sister. Only then did Heatherpaw realize Goldenpaw could have quite a temper herself.

"I don't need your awful fighting protections stuff, or whatever, just go away!" Heatherpaw growled back, but looked down at her paws and quickly slowed down so that she didn't trample the marigold flowers. The flowers peacefully swayed back and forth, as if thanking her for watching where she set her paws.

Goldenpaw hissed, dashing away, "Fine!" Heatherpaw's sister was quickly engulfed by the bushes and trees of their territory.

Heatherpaw could say one thing; she felt guilty. Despite that, she didn't turn around and chase after her infuriated sister. She lowered her head and nipped at the soft marigold stems, instead.

After detaching the flower from the earth, she set it aside in a pile. As the pile accumulated, the sun climbed higher and higher into the morning sky. The sight was calming, and Heatherpaw quickly forgot all about her and her sister's argument. Only when she heard a yowl that was covered in fear did she snap back to reality.

"Heatherpaw!" Heatherpaw recognized the voice as Goldenpaw. _What was wrong with her?_ Heatherpaw wondered before dashing towards where the noise had came from. Her small paws could only go so fast, so she heard more yelps before arriving. "Heatherpaw! Heatherpaw, help!"

Before even coming to the clearing where Goldenpaw was in danger, Heatherpaw could smell the rank scent of fox and the tangy scent of blood. "G-Goldenpaw...?" Heatherpaw stuttered as the fox and bloodied Goldenpaw came into sight.

The fox slung Goldenpaw around, gripping her neck tight and shaking her viciously. Scarlet drops of liquid flew in all directions. Goldenpaw saw Heatherpaw, fear clear in her eyes. "H-help me.." she spluttered out before going limp.

"No!" Heatherpaw yowled out, running at the fox with unsheathed claws. Although Goldenpaw was clearly in StarClan, the fox kept playing with her as if she was a toy. Fury burned through Heatherpaw as she got closer to Goldenpaw's mangled body. The most ferocious fighter... dead?

Heatherpaw leaped out the red creature, grasping onto its back with sharp claws. "No..." she meowed again, clamping her teeth into the fox's fur. The fox dropped Goldenpaw, attempting to nip at the she-cat on its back. Goldenpaw landed in the most awkward position, her legs bending in ways they shouldn't have. Heatherpaw looked away quickly, as she felt nauseous just looking at her sister.

"I'm so sorry, Goldenpaw... You were mad and careless because of me."

/-/

Sandfang had heard the yowling and had arrived shortly after Heatherpaw leapt at the reddish creature with black stockings. Sandfang drove the fox away, then helped Heatherpaw carry her sister.

Now, the cats of ThunderClan had gathered around Goldenpaw's now clean body. Whitecloud had gotten her cleaned up with various herbs before setting her in the middle of the camp.

Heatherpaw nuzzled her sister, whispering under her breath, "I'm so sorry, it was all my fault." That was all she could think that night as she mourned for her sister.

 _It's all my fault, my fault, my fault. Please forgive me. Or, at least tell me you're fine in StarClan. I miss you so much... please, please forgive me..._ Heatherpaw thought guiltily, the fox shaking her sister kept playing in her mind.


	2. Drabbles

As the white snow drifted around from the swirling wind, a white she-cat calmly hid in the piling snow. Her nose twitched as she scented the air, trying to find at least one scrawny mouse. It was Snowpaw's, the white she-cat, first hunting assessment, and the Leaf-bare conditions definitely didn't help.

A scent drifted towards her nose, and she instantly recognized it as mouse. "Mouse," she whispered under her breath.

Creeping forward, she caught sight of the russet creature calmly biting at a seed it probably had stored before Leaf-bare began. She leapt forward, killing it in an instant.

"Yes!"


	3. 20 Love Stories

We never really bonded until I had my accident. I was an apprentice. He was a medicine cat. Why would we actually talk unless I got a thorn stuck in my pawpad?

We may have had small interactions. Those interactions just being part of my duties as an apprentice: taking prey to him. Other than that, our paths just never crossed.

Actually, we may have talked more, but I don't think we did.

That day when my world came crashing down, as well as that tree, was what started something I wish did not. I'm not sure why, but that blind medicine cat made my heart lurch and skip a beat. He made me happy when we were together, which was basically all the time when I went cripple.

My back legs were numb, but he did not understand that. He tried his best to help and figure out was wrong. He even went to ShadowClan, seeking help from their medicine cat, Littlecloud. We tried exercises that actually did help. He did learn what was wrong, after a little while.

When he told me I could never walk properly, I wanted to bash my head against a rock. I was so close to becoming a warrior, but that tree had taken it all away! I did become a warrior a little bit later, though.

When I heard his voice a second time, he told me he would make sure that I lived. That lifted my spirits.

Although, one thing lifted my spirits even more: him, Jayfeather. Every morning when I would hear him meow, "Good morning, Briarlight," I felt better instantly. It was as if he was a herb himself that treated my wounds.

I remember him coming back as wet as the lake. I licked him dry. I think I heard him purring softly as he dozed off. His purr soothed me to sleep, as well. It felt warm and nice sleeping next to him.

I know it is wrong for me to have any feelings over him, but what is there not to like? He can be grouchy, yes, but it just makes me giggle. His grey pelt shines in the sunlight like the Moonstone. I've never seen the Moonstone, but I've been told what it looks like. If they described it right, that's what his fur looked like.

I know he doesn't feel the same way, but that doesn't make me love him any less.

Jay's are delicate birds, and he is a delicate feline. I like how his name fits him perfectly. It may just be me, but I think he is also as graceful as a feather.

He let me feel worthy in the clan by letting me help him with any injuries our clanmates got. That was when I felt bad about taking prey that I hadn't helped catch. He made me feel like I belonged. I thank him for that.

There's so much to love in that tom, I promise you. Being stuck with him moons upon moons causes you to realize how special he can be. I really do love him.

 **Author's Note: If you could, please tell me of any grammar mistakes and how to fix them. I want to be better at writing. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Truth's Worst Enemy

Blue eyes peered fearfully through bushes of leaves that varied in color and shape. The blue eye's beholder, a sleek black warrior, watched in horror at the scene happening before him. A light grey cat lay under a tom who towered over it. The ginger tom had his jaws clamped tight around the cat's neck, unknowing of who watched him then. The grey cat slashed desperately at the ginger fur and gasped for air. The ginger tom kept a firm hold on the she-cat.

When the grey cat finally went limp, the ginger tom let the neck fall with a thud to the forest floor. Her grey head lolled to the side. "Serves you right, Ashwing," the ginger tom muttered, shoving the grey cat's body away. Ashwing, the grey she-cat, had her pale blue eyes still open. They blankly stared wherever her head faced.

The ginger tom sniffed the air. He twitched his nose with a snarl, "Who- Ravenflight?" His eyes narrowed, fury dancing like fire inside the amber depths. His gaze searched the bushes for the black tom. When his gaze rested on the bush that Ravenflight cowered underneath, he growled, "You saw it all?"

Ravenflight pulled himself out from under the bush, his black tail being the last thing that trailed out. A single leaf snagged into his back fur, but he ignored it. "I-I, uh, I..." He stuttered, his gaze falling everywhere but the large ginger tom.

"Well?" the ginger tom meowed impatiently, hissing fiercely. His tail lashed from side to side, causing leaves to dance around behind him.

"Yes, all of it, Lionfang," Ravenflight meowed softly, his blue gaze still avoiding Lionfang's amber. His paw kneaded the ground uncomfortably.

"You'll be dead if you tell a _single_ cat, you hear me, fox-heart?" Lionfang's booming voice made Ravenflight cower even lower to the earth, nodding quickly.

"Yes, yes, of course. I promise I-I won't tell... Uh, WindClan killed her right?" Ravenflight rushed the words out, his gaze now resting on the grey deputy. She was a loyal cat that would have made a great leader one day. She was fair and just, while Lionfang was ambitious. His ambitious thoughts lead to her death.

Lionfang smirked, approving of the answer he received. "Help me drag her back to camp," he meowed. He grabbed her bloodied neck once again, while Ravenflight helped by taking some of the weight of the she-cat. Droplets of blood dripped to the ground every now and then. The sight made Ravenflight's stomach rumble uncomfortably.

The journey back to camp was slow and Ravenflight was losing his mind. _How can I not tell somebody? Foxstar will surely think Lionfang was loyal and is a strong warrior that could succeed him..._ Ravenflight pondered uneasily. If anything, Ravenflight could be in serious trouble for not attempting to save Ashwing. He had been taking a walk when he heard desperate, muffled meows. He went paralyzed, it felt, when he saw Lionfang rip the life out of Ashwing. Ravenflight thought the warrior was respectable, but now he knew he wasn't in the least.

Ashwing's fur was still warm, causing Ravenflight to relax just a tad. His thoughts suddenly were taken over by fond memories of the deputy, who had actually been his mentor after his first one, a tom named Grassclaw, passed away due to greencough. She had been his mentor for about five moons of training.

 _"Ravenpaw, watch this," Ashwing called out to her apprentice in a low voice. Her gaze penetrated one spot on the leaf covered ground, but Ravenpaw couldn't figure out what was there._

 _Only when the leaves started rustling did Ashwing propel forward. Ravenpaw then saw the brown creature pounce forward in an attempt to get away. Ashwing gave chase after the mouse, kicking up the dead leaves covering the ground._

 _As she was nearing the mouse, she forgot to pay attention to where she set her paws. She stepped on her own paw, tumbling face first into the leafy forest floor._

 _Before Ravenpaw even realized what was up, Ashwing let out a loud laugh. Ravenpaw joined in shortly, racing up to the warrior. "How did the ground taste?" he asked with a little_ mrrrow _of laughter._

 _Ashwing shoved him away playfully, "See for yourself!" His face fell into the sandy ground. They both began laughing again._

Without Ravenflight realizing it, they had reached the ShadowClan camp entrance. Lionfang and Ravenflight worked together to drag Ashwing through the tunnel that led into their camp.

Heads turned as the two walked into camp with the dead body, their smiling faces changing immediately to gloomy expressions.

Through Ashwing's grey fur, Lionfang muttered gibberish, "Wep eh tch her tuh Fawstah." When Ravenflight looked at Lionfang curiously, Lionfang let go of Ashwing. With a hint of irritation, he meowed, "Help me take her to Foxstar."

Ravenflight nodded only slightly, carrying Ashwing gently to the den of Foxstar. In a large rock that loomed over them, a tiny indent in the wall served as Foxstar's den. The den was barely large enough to fit the four cats.

"Foxstar," Lionfang meowed.

Foxstar gazed at his former deputy with sad eyes. His ginger face scrunched up, as if to keep himself from yowling to the sky. "What happened?" Foxstar meowed quietly after minutes hesitation. Ravenflight could see the sadness in Foxstar's face, and fear scent rolled off of him strongly.

"WindClan attacked us on a border patrol. Ashwing fought valiantly, but in the end, got killed." Lionfang replied in a grief-stricken, shaky voice. Ravenflight knew the truth, though, Lionfang wasn't grieving at all. He probably felt satisfaction from taking her life. Ravenflight scowled at Lionfang in his mind alone.

"Oh, my," Foxstar replied, staring down at his large paws. He looked so hopeless that Ravenflight wished to tell him it would all be okay as long as Lionfang were exiled. Ravenflight knew he couldn't, though. Not in front of Lionfang, at least.

"She was a loyal deputy," Ravenflight commented, his voice just as shaky as the faking Lionfang, but his voice was real. A monstrosity was standing right beside him, and he couldn't tell a single soul.

Foxstar looked very distant, "She was indeed."

Outside of the den, cats sat wondering what was wrong with their dear deputy. They could smell the strong scent of death, but wanted to know why. Foxstar huffed a sigh, getting up to his paws. He grabbed Ashwing's bloodied neck, dragging the cat into the clearing.

"Ashwing?" various cats called in shock.

"WindClan killed her on a border patrol. I'm sorry to say, we need a new deputy." Foxstar called.

Moans of sorrow sounded until Foxstar raised his ginger tail for silence. **"** I say these words before the body of Ashwing, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan will be Lionfang!"

Ravenflight felt like he died inside, hearing Lionfang's name being called out. Cheers when through the clan. Most, if not all, of the clan approved of his choice. Before what Ravenflight saw today, he probably would have too. He shuddered, but made it not noticeable.

Lionfang purred, "Thank you, I'm sure Ashwing will approve."

The sun, a bright orange orb during the late hours of day, was ready to go asleep. It slowly climbed down the mountain it had climbed in the early hours of day. The sky even seemed cheerful for Lionfang!

"Now we can mourn our missed Ashwing," Foxstar meowed, shivering just slightly.

Cats gathered around the grey warrior, gently pressing noses to her flank. Some muttered a few words, like, "I hope it's nice in StarClan." Then those cats left for their dens, only leaving those who were close to the deputy. Only three cats stayed behind: Stormfeather, Foxstar, and Ravenflight. Stormfeather was her brother that never ceased being there for her.

When Lionfang entered the warriors' den, Ravenflight relaxed a little. He stared at the neck that was crushed with blood now crusted over, shuddering. The teeth that went in that neck was not WindClan, but Lionfang. How could the deputy be trusted?

Ravenflight licked Ashwing's head for moments before dozing off.

/-/

Ravenflight woke up with a leap. The blackness of the night was covering the sky. Ravenflight shuddered, remembering his dream that woke him up. Lionfang had started attempting to kill Foxstar so that he could become leader.

Ravenflight looked over to see Foxstar, still asleep against Ashwing. He let out a breath he had been holding, gently prodding the ginger leader. Foxstar's head shot up, "Mm?"

"Foxstar, I need... to tell you something," Ravenflight's voice was a bit shaky as he meowed quietly.

"What?" Foxstar meowed, quiet enough so that no one would wake up. Stormfeather was still sleeping with a snore.

"I-I know this may seem a bit bizarre, but... WindClan didn't kill Ashwing, uh, Lionfang did. I was on a walk when I heard muffled meows, so I came to check it out... and I didn't like what I saw." Ravenflight mewed.

"I don't think I can believe it," Foxstar replied

Ravenflight looked down at Ashwing's paws. Her claws were still unsheathed from when she was retaliating. The white slivers had something in them, luckily.

Ravenflight bit into the tuft of ginger fur, setting it in front of Foxstar's nose, "She tried to claw him off of her, but..."

Foxstar sniffed the ginger fur, realization spreading over his face. "Lionfang, this is Lionfang's fur..." Ravenflight thanked StarClan for the proof that Ashwing had been murdered by none other than Lionfang. He also thanked StarClan for making Foxstar believe it was true.

Foxstar thought for moments before meowing, "I'll discuss it with him in the morning."

Ravenflight prayed that when he did, he didn't mention Ravenflight's name. He had broken the promise and didn't want to be killed for wanting the clan to be safe.

Ravenflight couldn't go to sleep, so he waited until the sun rose out of its sleeping quarters into the sky. Foxstar had been awake for quite a while, only being able to go back to sleep once. He had awaken with a jump, fear in his eyes. He didn't go back to sleep since.

"It's morning," Foxstar commented, just as jumpy as ever.

Very few cats left their dens, but Lionfang did. Foxstar rose to his paws, lumbering over to the deputy. "I need to talk to you. Can you come to my den?" Foxstar turned without an answer, dashing to his den. Lionfang followed him more slowly.

Ravenflight rose to his paws, making his way towards the fresh-kill pile. It was right next to Foxstar's den. Ravenflight chose a squirrel, then sat with his ears up in interest.

As he took bites, he heard Foxstar begin slowly, "Lionfang..."

"Yes, Foxstar?"

"Which warrior of WindClan killed Ashwing?"

"Uh, I-I don't know, Foxstar. It was a blur." Lionfang lied.

"Oh really? Honestly, I was hoping you would just tell me. Ravenflight has told me that you were the one who killed Ashwing. I hoped it was all lies, but when I saw your _fur_ in her claws, what else could I believe except that she was retaliating?" Ravenflight groaned to himself when he heard Foxstar call his name.

"The fur's a hoax. Ravenflight was just hoping _he_ could be made deputy."

"I don't think so, he hasn't had an apprentice yet."

Ravenflight heard Lionfang groan, "Surely you don't believe that cat that's barely out of apprentice hood?"

"I do. I'm warning, you are exiled. If any warrior sees you on ShadowClan territory, they have the right to attack you." Foxstar warned Lionfang. "Out, now."

Lionfang stepped backwards out of Foxstar's den. His gaze scanned the clearing. When his eyes found Ravenflight, he advanced forward with a snarl. "You broke our promise, now I'll keep mine. I promised I would kill you if you told a single cat."

Lionfang pounced on Ravenflight, pinning him down. Foxstar was coming out of his den in a hurry, but it was too late. Lionfang bit down into Ravenflight's throat, tearing it out. Blood poured out of the black tom's throat, him spluttering, "I'm just... glad you're... gone." The light left Ravenflight's eyes. Lionfang pounced away, out of the ShadowClan camp.


	5. Revived and Rejected

Larkfeather padded towards the camp entrance, her bulging belly swaying from side to side. Her usually small and lithe body was plump and messy from kits. She sighed when she heard a voice from behind her, "Larkfeather, you're the most stubborn cat I've ever known!" Larkfeather recognized the voice as the medicine cat, her sister Owlsong.

Larkfeather turned around, ready for the speech she practically knew by heart. Owlsong grinned her most goofy grin yet, "I know I may seem over protective of you, but you might hurt your kits... You're so close to kitting now. You need to keep your strength for that."

Larkfeather frowned. All she wanted to do was get fresh air and a nice walk. Soon, she would be stuck in camp all the time, watching her kits. "I know," she replied with another long sigh. It was good having a sister who cared about you so much like Owlsong did, but it could get annoying sometimes. Larkfeather understood that her sister just wanted her to have a safe kitting and for her new family member to be unharmed.

Larkfeather looked behind her at the camp entrance longingly before padding towards the fresh-kill pile. Owlsong padded away as well, settling down beside the medicine cat den. After picking up a thrush, Larkfeather's stomach began churning. Something felt wrong, or rather her kits may be coming.

She ignored it, shaking her tabby head from side to side. She was starving, it felt, and the kits or whatever it could possibly be can wait. She sat down before biting into the light brown thrush ravenously. After finishing her meal, only bones and feathers were left. The bones she pushed to the side and raked sand over them, while she stuffed her mouth with the light brown feathers. She planned to make her nest nice and soft for her soon-to-be kits or perhaps just a single kit.

She unsheathed and sheathed her claws, watching the haggard black slivers appear and disappear just as quickly. She hadn't been able to use her claws ever since she had been trapped in the nursery with kits, so all she could do is claw the ground beneath her to make them sharp again.

She let out weary breath, feathers flying out her mouth. On the inside, she yowled at herself for being so ignorant as she picked up the thrush feathers. Some feathers spilled out of her grasp when she attempted picking up them, so it was a slow process.

Once successfully picking all the feathers up, Larkfeather stood up, making her way over to the tunnel den that was called the nursery. It would be absolutely empty when she got there, for there were no other queens to accompany her. Larkfeather didn't mind because she would much rather be alone than with other cats. She was a lone cat, with the exception of Owlsong and of course the only tom she loved, Grassclaw. They both had been there with her ever since she was a young kit and never left her side.

Her stomach began to churn some more and pain shot through her, causing her to wince in pain. She attempted to ignore the searing pain by slamming her eyes shut. She staggered toward the nursery, her mouth clamped around the feathers.

Owlsong glanced at her stumbling sister for a moment, wondering what could be wrong. Maybe sand blew in her eyes? A feather poked her? Whatever it could be, Owlsong was worried and wanted to check on her sister. She got to her paws, ready to pad over to her sister when she heard a panicked yowl, "Owlsong!" Feathers fluttered out of Larkfeather's mouth and tumbled in all directions. It took a moment to make sense of where Larkfeather was. She was on her side, pawing at her belly franticly.

Owlsong darted over to her sister. She was just as panicked as her sister, and Larkfeather was going through a lot more pain. "Larfedder, duh you fwink you can may it to the nersy?" Owlsong asked while she licked Larkfeather's head soothingly, causing her question to be muffled. Owlsong ceased the licking to repeat the question, "Larkfeather, do you think you can make it to the nursery?"

A brief smile spread across Larkfeather's face when she heard the muffled question. She feebly meowed, "Of course." She stood up shakily and crawled down the tunnel with Owlsong on her heels. Not far was the actual den below the ground, a small cranny with feather nests and a bit of moss. Larkfeather plopped down on her side in the nearest one with a heavy sigh. "It hurts," she remarked.

"I know," meowed Owlsong soothingly. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Once Larkfeather nodded, Owlsong dashed quickly out of the den. She sent sand flying toward Larkfeather, causing the she-cat to sneeze. All was silent except for Larkfeather's heavy breathing until Owlsong came back moments later. Larkfeather could smell what she thought borage leaves. Owlsong had taught her a few herbs. Well, Owlsong had taught her most herbs as well as Larkfeather teaching Owlsong most battle moves and hunting techniques.

Owlsong set the borage leaves down and set a stick in front of Larkfeather's muzzle. "Bite on this, it'll help. I promise." Owlsong mewed softly, stroking Larkfeather's belly with her tail. Larkfeather took the stick in her mouth.

"I'll gather those feathers once your kit has arrived," Owlsong meowed after pawing at Larkfeather's bulging belly.

"Kit? Only one?" Larkfeather managed feebly through the bark of the stick.

"I believe so." Owlsong meowed after pawing Larkfeather's belly again. She slowly nodded her head, as if she had learned something new. "Alright, now prepare for pain."

 _Very blunt,_ Larkfeather thought before groaning on the inside as her body convulsed and Owlsong pressed on her belly not as softly as she had before. Owlsong's usually delicate paws felt like a tree crushing the she-cat, when really she was not pressing as hard as she should have. "Okay," meowed Owlsong under her breath. A single kit found its way into the nest beside Larkfeather, as if it had just magically appeared. "That wasn't so bad, now was it? It's a she-kit. I'll get Grassclaw. Also, eat these borage leaves." Owlsong didn't look closely at the newly born kit in front of her.

Owlsong pushed the borage leaves towards Larkfeather's mouth and watched her eat the last bit of leaf. She didn't bother to examine the brown tabby bundle beside Larkfeather before bursting out the den. Larkfeather didn't bother craning her neck to view her kit either, so she blindly pushed her kit towards her swollen belly.

Grassclaw must have been waiting impatiently outside the tunnel the whole time, for no time had passed before Owlsong was beside Larkfeather again. Grassclaw was behind Owlsong, attempting to view the kit, but Owlsong didn't allow it because she noticed something odd about the kit when she came back in the dimly lit tunnel.

Owlsong pawed at the nursing kit, causing the kit to flip over on the other side. Her assumptions were right: the kit had what seemed to be two faces. She had two muzzles with only one containing a mouth and jaw. She had two closed eyes on each side of the head, as well as a third eye that stretched between the two 'faces.' The rest of the kit seemed fine, only the odd face worried the she-cat. She also did not know how Grassclaw or Larkfeather would react.

"Larkfeather..." she began.

Larkfeather looked up, "Yes?"

"Look at your precious daughter," Owlsong did not want to tell the queen herself, so she shoved the kit slowly in front of Larkfeather's muzzle. Owlsong made sure that Grassclaw couldn't see the she-kit still.

Larkfeather's now opened eyes adjusted to the darkness. In front of her was not what she expected. She expected a precious kit that looked like her, a brown tabby, with a perfect body. Instead she saw a brown tabby with imperfections and odd facial features. "What in StarClan is this creature..." Larkfeather muttered, glancing at Grassclaw.

Genuine confusion showed on the light brown tom's face. "Owlsong, can I see my kit?" he asked.

Owlsong looked at the tom with a serious expression, "I'll protect this kit if you dare raise a claw at her."

Grassclaw looked even more confused at Owlsong's remark. "Uh, okay." he meowed, pushing Owlsong aside. Owlsong spat at him furiously, still keeping an eye on the deformed kitten. When Grassclaw's eyes came upon his daughter, there was no twinkle of amazement in his eyes like most fathers will have. His face scrunched up in disgust. "What would we called _it?_ Twokit?" he put emphasis on the word it, as well as spat when he said the word.

"Disrespect your daughter and I-" Owlsong was cut off by a lash of Grassclaw's light brown tail, whacking her in the face.

"Whatever. Twokit is her name, I'll get Crowstar to let him see the... creature." Grassclaw meowed, strutting out the den.

"What do you think of, uh, Twokit?" Owlsong asked Larkfeather, hoping the queen would still love the kit for being her own.

"She... She's awful." Larkfeather muttered with disgust. The usual adoration a mother had for their kit was clearly not there.

"Please nurse Twokit, at least," begged Owlsong.

"I will, but only that." Larkfeather replied darkly.

Only a moment later did Crowstar and Grassclaw arrive. Crowstar was meowing, "Let me see what you call a beast."

Grassclaw flicked his tail toward Twokit. "Right there is Twokit."

"Twokit. The new addition of WindClan. Or should I say new additions?" Crowstar said, only pushing the kit roughly toward Larkfeather's belly before padding out the den with Grassclaw hard on his heels.

 **/- Twokit's POV -/**

My name is Twokit, however awful it may sound. I'm only five moons old and it is as if I have committed some murder on a well-liked cat. I haven't harmed a fly and yet everyone shuns me. My own mother and father hate me. There's only one cat that has my back and will stick up for me when she's there. That's Owlsong. She believes in me. She loves me like I'm her daughter.

Just because I have three eyes and two muzzles with two noses doesn't mean I'm incapable of warrior tasks. I don't think I'm going to be a warrior, anyway. If I'm anything, I'll be a medicine cat. I could have been dead. Owlsong told me that the way I am, there was a high possibility I could have died. But StarClan was on my side. It's like StarClan got in the faces of my whole Clan and laughed, "Ha! Proved you wrong, just because she is deformed doesn't mean she can't live!"

I hate the word 'deformed.' It sounds awful and I _am_ it. I admit, I'm 'deformed.' I'm also Twokit, call me Twokit if you call me anything. I'm only _one_ cat and Twokit is degrading enough. I don't want to hear my awful birth defect every time someone calls out to me. My warrior or medicine cat name will probably Twoface. I hate it!

I wish I could run away, but Owlsong says someday it will get better. And when is that? When I'm dead, in StarClan? I love Owlsong and all, but _seriously._

All the same, I don't wish I could run away. Even if I knew how to hunt and fight, I would still have trouble seeing. I can see, yes, but since I have three eyes, I have to close one to see properly. My eye goes twitchy and hurts! Unless I'm tired, I can't close it.

Owlsong spends her free time teaching me ways to properly live with my... problem and also teaches me about herbs. She thinks I'll be a great medicine cat one day, but I don't. I can't decipher which herb from which or whatever. I know one thing for certain: poppy seeds help you sleep. I have nightmares, so I get poppy seeds a lot.

Speaking of sleeping, the only time I have been in the nursery is to suckle, which stopped three moons ago. After I suckled, I would be kicked back into a nest in Owlsong's den. Owlsong would try to keep me warm by wrapping around me as if she were my mother. There's only one problem: she isn't. I can't have the proper motherly love because... well, all I get is the improper motherly hate. As well as fatherly hate.

Luckily, Owlsong is there for me like I've mentioned a few times now. She always has been. I'd hate to see her die.

Owlsong says I get hate from the Clan because they're jealous of my third eye. I know she's just kidding. What's there to be jealous of? A big amber nuisance that is unappealing? It's awful.

I could rant and rant all day long about how awful my life is, but Owlsong shuts me up by saying, "You're making your life no better by feeling sorry for yourself." I know, Owlsong, but I can't help. StarClan might not even accept me as a medicine cat if I become your apprentice, and I know I'll have it rough if I become a warrior's apprentice.

Another thing, why did you protect me? Keep me alive? I deserve to die, for I am just a nuisance that steals prey from the pile of prey. I'll never be able to hunt like that. Mother use to be happy and love Grassclaw and Owlsong, but now I ruined her life. I'd be better gone in StarClan, if they accept me that is.

Owlsong also says that in StarClan you can see if you were blind, hear if you were deaf, walk if you're legs or spine were crushed. But what about me? What could they fix?

I'm not sure what I'll do.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey, just to clarify, the reason why the Clan shuns Twokit... I know most of you know this, but it's because mothers kill off, eat, or abandon defected kittens. The reason Owlsong didn't shun her is because the job of a medicine cat is to heal someone. Killing someone isn't good. Also, why one of the muzzles has no mouth is because I researched two-faced cats... And those that do not have two mouths have more of a chance to live. Soooo.**


	6. All Fun and Games

**Monthly Challenge**

 _ **April**_

 _ **Prompt**_ _: The Clan is alive with a celebratory spirit! Some form of event has taken place, encouraging the clan cats to find a reason to be content. But who's to say you have to behave to have some classic fun? Perhaps a group of apprentices getting rowdy? Or maybe a warrior who's a childish kit at heart? Possibly an elder with too much time on their paws? A leader who amuses themselves with the issues of others? Whatever you want. There's no limit when pranks are involved._

 _ **Word count - 2633**_

* * *

"Batpaw, your final assessment will be a hunting assessment with Falconpaw," a young golden tabby she-cat, Batpaw's mentor, informed the small black tom.

Batpaw widened his amber eyes in surprise. "Hunting assessment for my _final_ assessment? Is Maplestar crazy?" he wondered, staring at his mentor. Batpaw wasn't sure where his brother Falconpaw was, but Batpaw knew when he found out, he would be furious. Falconpaw was more of a fighter, he couldn't hunt to save his life.

Batpaw's mentor, Morningbird, winked at him. "I told Maplestar it might be too easy for you, but she said 'Oh well. At least Falconpaw will have a challenge.' But I think I've made it so you'll have a challenge as well." Morningbird meowed, her amber eyes filled with delight.

Batpaw wondered for a moment what would make it a challenge for him, but it left his mind the next moment. All he worried about was Falconpaw then. Morningbird giggled when Batpaw muttered, "I see how much Maplestar cares for Falconpaw."

When Batpaw glared at her, Morningbird stopped giggling like a foolish apprentice and padded away. _For StarClan's sake, she can get on my nerves sometimes,_ he thought angrily. Morningbird was only just made a warrior recently when Batpaw was being apprenticed, so she was basically an apprentice herself. It was understandable for her to get on a lot of cat's nerves due to her personality, but it was worse with Batpaw because he had barely any patience whatsoever.

"Wait, Morningbird, when is our assessment?" he called after the annoying she-cat as she made her way towards the warriors' den.

She only briefly glanced over her shoulder to answer the question, "Sunhigh, I'll be waiting at the camp entrance. Tell your brother." Her voice sounded irritated and rushed.

 _Well, seems I've made her mad. Ah, well,_ he thought to himself. He glanced up at the bright blue sky to see how long he had. The sun was quickly climbing the sky, it having only a few more steps until it was at the highest point in the sky. Batpaw groaned, he had no time to stretch his aching muscles and get ready for his assessment.

He darted towards the apprentices' den in search of his brother. Falconpaw usually slept in because he was a lazy, arrogant tom, so it was worth a shot to check their den. When he stuck his head in the rose bush that made the apprentices' den, he saw only Beepaw, the youngest and only other apprentice. "Beepaw, where is Falconpaw?" asked Batpaw.

Beepaw rose to his paws, stretching each leg in turn. "Uhm, I'm pretty sure he's taking a walk or something," meowed Beepaw in a squeaky kit-like voice that usually annoyed Batpaw, but he wasn't paying attention because he was in such a hurry.

Batpaw nodded, quickly backing out of the den. He had no time to waste.

When he turned around, he smacked right into his brother, a brown tabby. "Well, nice to meet you, too," muttered Falconpaw, who rubbed his face with a paw angrily once he sat down.

"Sorry, but we have to hurry. At sunhigh we have our assessment. And that's..." Batpaw glanced up at the sky, "Righr now. We need to go to the camp entrance."

Batpaw rushed off towards the entrance, hoping his brother had listened. With a sigh of relief, he heard the thundering paw steps his brother made. He never bothered stepping lightly. Perhaps that was why he wasn't a hunter?

Batpaw sat down, waiting for his mentor. "It's, uh, a hunting assessment, Falconpaw," Batpaw meowed, averting his gaze from his brother to the ground. His brother stomped angrily, causing sand to fly up, but nothing else happened, surprising Batpaw.

Morningbird was there the next heartbeat, as if she could transport from one place to another. It shocked Batpaw when he heard the voice of his mentor, "Greetings."

Batpaw nodded a greeting, waiting for Morningbird to assess the apprentices. As soon as Falconpaw groaned a hello, Morningbird began. She jumped to the point as quick as prey dashed away from a hunter's claws.

"Alright, to pass this assessment, all you have to do is catch a bird, a squirrel, and..." Morningbird seemed to pause for dramatic effect, annoying Batpaw just slightly. "A fish. Have them all caught by sunset and you'll be a warrior in the morning. There are no rules." Morningbird seemed pleased with herself when Batpaw's jaw dropped open.

"A-A fish?" Batpaw gasped. "We're ShadowClan, not RiverClan!"

Morningbird laughed, "Well, get started now and you might figure out how to fish before sunset. In all honesty, I'm not sure how to fish."

Batpaw groaned but kept his mouth shut as he padded out of the camp. He mumbled to Falconpaw, "Well, she said no rules, so maybe we could help each other catch fish?" He glanced at Falconpaw to see his facial expression: he looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Woah! What's wrong?"

Falconpaw sniffed, "I won't ever pass this."

"Oh... I'll help you." Batpaw offered generously.

"Could you really help me out? I'll even help you fish if you help me hunt. We could team up, maybe. I could send the squirrels down the tree, and you pounce. I could get in the water, the dirty work, and send the fish into your waiting grasp. Maybe?" Falconpaw seemed to grow even more excited by the second, so Batpaw couldn't let him down. Falconpaw even made Batpaw excited over something that chose whether he's become a warrior or not, something that should make him worried.

Batpaw nodded excitedly, "Yeah! That'll work!"

Falconpaw suddenly stopped walking. He whispered softly, "Shh, calm down, I think I heard a squirrel. I'll try to run it into your claws, stay here."

Falconpaw stepped forward lightly for the first time ever, leaves quietly crunching below him. He swiveled his ears around in search of the source of the noise. It wasn't long before he found the squirrel on a root, gnawing on a golden-brown nut that was in its tiny paws. Falconpaw didn't go directly towards the squirrel, no, instead he rounded the tree and came up behind it.

Swiftly, the brown tabby slapped at the squirrel, causing it to shoot forward in fear. It dropped its half eaten nut, running straight for a hiding Batpaw.

 _I didn't_ _know Falconpaw was so great_ , Batpaw thought as he caught the russet squirrel in his paws. He bent his head down to give the trapped squirrel the final kill bite and it was over. "Job well done, we just need one more squirrel," Batpaw meowed happily.

They continued their process until they had all the prey except the two fish. They decided that would be left for last because they needed to have as little stress as possible. The sun was slowly drifting down the sky, but it wasn't ready to go to sleep for the day.

"Come on, let's find a stream," meowed Falconpaw, who had learned a lot about hunting the last few hours. He never had bothered with hunting until then, and he realized he was actually a fine hunter.

Batpaw nodded. They padded on for a little while before a thought crossed Batpaw's mind, "Oh, there's that stream we snuck out to when we were kits. The one behind the camp, remember?"

Falconpaw tilted his head in thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "Oh, yeah! I remember." He turned around, dashing towards the camp. He didn't pause to check if Batpaw followed, but Batpaw did. He chased after his brother, having a swell time.

When ran further, they almost fell into the stream without realizing it. They had come across it earlier than they thought. "It seemed further away when we were kits," laughed Batpaw.

Falconpaw smiled, staring into the shallow water. Only small fish darted around. "It must be hard to catch these small creatures," Falconpaw commented,

"Yeah. I guess we just scoop them up?" wondered Batpaw. He tested his idea with fail.

Falconpaw groaned before slapping the water angrily. "Nothing will wor-" he began, but was cut off when an excited meow came from Batpaw.

"Look, when you splash the surface, fish splash out as well. We could grab the fish with out claws before the water tumbles back down to the stream. I doubt RiverClanners fish this way, but it works, I guess. We only need a fish a piece and we're warriors," explained why he had yowled.

Falconpaw nodded, splashing the stream again. A few fish flew up, but he could only manage to catch one. He set it on the shore, pushing his paw against it in an attempt to smother it. "How do I kill this thing, though?"

Batpaw bit it, hoping that worked. It did, the flopping creature stopped flopping immediately. "Now one more and we're warriors," marveled Batpaw.

Falconpaw slapped the surface of the murky stream again, but this time Batpaw darted towards the fish. He caught it in his teeth, and it was dead before it was allowed to flop around on the forest floor.

Falconpaw looked up excitedly, "We're going to be warriors! We just need to find out prey and can go back to camp. The sun has almost set, we're just on time."

Batpaw and Falconpaw rushed towards where they had been hunting earlier, a small leafy clearing that was jumping with prey. On a root sat two birds and two squirrels. "This assessment has been easier than I expected!" Falconpaw meowed loudly.

Batpaw agreed, "Yeah, I was sure I would fail because of the surprise of a fish. I think that's why we only needed to catch a measly bird and squirrel. Let's go, Morningbird will be wondering where we are."

They ran back just as fast as they had came, reaching the camp with plenty of time to spare. Morningbird sat at the entrance, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "So, you did it?"

When they nodded, she purred, "Enjoy your last evening as an apprentice. I'll tell Maplestar."

When Morningbird flew through the branches that hang in the entrance of the leader's den, Batpaw smirked at Falconpaw, "You know how we used to prank the Clan when we were kits? Well, I think the Clan needs one of our pranks on the last day of us being an apprentice, as a celebration. You know? I miss our pranks."

Falconpaw giggled, "Yeah, I know Maplestar used to love out pranks."

Batpaw racked his brains of ideas. "The problem is: how will we prank them? I'm all out of ideas," murmured Batpaw.

Falconpaw purred as he thought of the possibilities. "I know! It's not that good, but maybe we could pretend like we murdered Beepaw? He use to like our pranks, I'm sure he'll play along."

Batpaw laughed, "Yeah, he could lie still and we could sprinkle prey blood on him. Tough to act out, but whatever. I'll go ask him." Batpaw dashed towards the apprentice that was sprawled out beside the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey, Batpaw, how'd the assessment go?" greeted Beepaw.

Batpaw smirked, "Fine! We'll be made warriors in the morning, if you wanted to know. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to help us with our first and last prank as an apprentice. Wanna join us?"

Beepaw shot up from where he lie, "Yeah! Yeah! What can I do?"

"Okay, we were wondering if you would pretend to be dead. We'll put prey blood on you and be towering over you with prey blood on our cpaws and claws. We want to pretend like we killed you." Batpaw whispered their plan.

Beepaw looked lost in thought for a moment before slowly nodding and meowing, "Yeah, I'll do it. Let's hurry up before someone sees us."

"Thank you."

They hurried over to Falconpaw, who had begun dabbing his paws into the bloody prey they had caught on their assessment. Beepaw sprawled out like a dead cat, waiting for the smelly blood to be smeared on him. Falconpaw smeared most of it on Beepaw's white chest, as the rest of him was a dark ginger color. "Does that look like we cut him badly?" asked Falconpaw.

Batpaw stared at it for a moment before meowing, "Smear some blood down his belly, too. Then I'll get my paws bloody."

Falconpaw did so and Batpaw used the little bit that was pooling out of the smallest russet squirrel to make him look like a murderer. "Okay, Beepaw, close your eyes and act dead." Batpaw whispered.

Falconpaw glanced at the leader's den, knowing they were losing time and Morningbird would be coming out soon. "Hurry!"

Beepaw nodded slightly and slumped his head in an awkward position. He closed his eyes as well. "Perfect," complimented Batpaw.

Falconpaw and Batpaw glanced at the leader's den one last time to see rustling of the branches. They hurried into position, towering over the bloodied Beepaw. From far away, it would loom like an actual murder scene.

Out of the leader's den came Maplestar and Morningbird, who looked around for the to-be warriors. When their gaze came upon them, they gasped. "Beepaw?" called Maplestar, who tilted her head in confusion.

Batpaw looked down, "He-he's dead, I'm sorry. He got angry that he would be all alone in the apprentices' den, so he yelled at us. We were so furious with him because he yelled that we killed him, together, with our own claws."

Maplestar narrowed her eyes as she saw an eye slightly open on the supposedly 'dead' apprentice. When Beepaw noticed she had seen his eye open, he began bursting out with laughter. "Ha! This was so fake, one who was blind could tell!" he yowled with laughter.

Maplestar sighed, "And I believed it for a heartbeat. I noticed your chest move up and down, though. Good try, toms. I have to say one thing, you are punished. You'll be made warriors tomorrow, besides Beepaw, but Falconpaw and Batpaw will do apprentice duties for Beepaw for a quarter moon. Want to know why? You broke the warrior code, you played with the prey StarClan so graciously gave us. And I thought you guys were the prank masters, pff."

Batpaw looked down at his paws with disappointment, meowing softly, "Aw."

"Get cleaned up, now! You need to look nice for the morning," chastised Morningbird.

Batpaw sighed. He was relieved he could wash the sticky, pungent smelling blood off of him, but he failed at making Falconpaw's idea work. It had its chances, but he didn't think it through. _Well, I only had, what, five heartbeats to do it..._ he thought to make himself feel better.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the morning, Batpaw was groomed well, along with Falconpaw, ready to become a warrior. The whole Clan was grouped underneath the Highrock for a clan meeting. They all knew what it was about.

When all was quiet, Maplestar began," I, Maplestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Maplestar paused before continuing, "Batpaw, Falconpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

When they meowed "Yes," in unison, Maplestar continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Batpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Batwing. StarClan honors your humor and determination. We welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan. Falconpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Falconstrike. StarClan honors your strength and intelligence. We welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan."

The Clan burst out in yowls, "Batwing! Falconstrike! Batwing! Falconstrike!"


	7. The Reason I Cry at Night

Ever since I was a kit, there was something wrong with me, something beyond my control or the control of any of the herbs the medicine cats could find. Cloudwing, my beloved friend and Medicine cat of RiverClan, has even went as far as to seek advice and help from the medicine cats of the three other clans. None of them knew anything to help me, either, but they agreed that I'm still fit for 'pawhood and then warriorhood. So here I am, known by the name Grassnose. Despite everything, everything's okay.

The whole clan seems to sympathize with me. They seem to go gentle on me, as if they feel sorry. I know I don't need it, but I guess they wouldn't understand. It kind of hurts when they seem to put more trust in _kits_ compared to a fully trained warrior. They truly do sometimes treat me like they would a kit. It's okay though, I suppose.

I'm not sure if they would have known if it hadn't been my brother, Dustheart. He basically betrayed me, but I forgive him, he was only trying to help. I've told him all my secrets and what I experienced since we could hear and speak. I told him something that worried him, that I felt like one of my clanmates would purposely poison prey, just so I'd die. He said that was absurd! No one here hated me that much! He told me I was overreacting. I guess so, but I honestly still believe it. It's hard sleeping at night. All these thoughts whooshing through my mind. Everyone wants me to die, tomorrow when I wake up... I _won't_ wake up. They'll have killed me. They hate me. Dustheart tells me that none of it's true, but I can't help it. It's okay though, even he says that.

More often than not, I cry myself to sleep at night. Sometimes all those fears just overwhelm me and I just cry and cry and cry. It helps, though. Crying is exhausting, you know? Once when we were kits, Dustheart noticed because he apparently couldn't sleep well that night. When I told him what was wrong, he got irritated. He was so upset that after all those times he reassured me everything would be okay, no one was plotting against me, nothing was wrong, I still didn't believe him. It's okay though. I forgive him for not understanding and he forgives me. It's okay.

I also told him about something I still to this day don't understand. I often have these strange occurrences where I just... I'm not sure. I thought it was real once. Sometimes there are voices that talk so cruelly about me to each other, I'm not sure who they are but I can't see them. They're always so mean, I don't get it. Am I really that awful? Am I truly annoying? Am I honestly never going to be seen as a _warrior_ , but always as a _kitten_? Is it true that I don't matter to anyone, I'm just a stupid fool that is only alive because cats pity me? I don't know. I don't know the answer to any of these questions. It's okay though, I guess.

Then sometimes I see things that other cats can't see. One time, as a really tiny kit, I started pouncing after a mouse on a rainy day. Puddles were forming. Cats were in their dens, hiding from the heavy rain. I think I was the only one out other than Cloudwing. I fell in a puddle and I was so small and the puddles were so big I could've drowned. Cloudwing gave me a hard scolding and wondered why I was out. I told him I was hunting for the mouse, right there, but he told me nothing was there. He didn't believe me, can you believe that? It's okay though. I forgive him as well.

I struggle everyday with all the things I have to deal with. It's really difficult. It's okay though. I know I can get through this and I will never give up. I know all the cats in RiverClan are here for me, I know Dustheart will forever be here with me, I know Cloudwing will be with me. I know these guys have my back. They know I'm struggling, they know it's hard, and even if I feel like I'm treated like a kit sometimes, I know it's okay. It'll always be okay, no matter how hard it gets. No matter how much it worsens, no matter what happens.

So take it from me, it's okay, even if it doesn't seem like it. After the rain, there's a rainbow, right?


End file.
